The Love Scene
by OlitzForever20
Summary: Just two lovers who work a lot and misses each other. Smutty one-shot of our two favorites!


**Let me know what you think. I hope everyone likes this little Olitz smutty one-shot **

The Love Scene

Olivia was sitting in her office with her heels kicked off and feet propped up on her desk. The workday she had was one of the most complicated days she had ever encounter. The workload was horrible because of the case her and the rest of the associates were fighting. It was the end of the day and everyone had already gone home for the night. Olivia decided to stick around and relax a little bit before heading home. She was organizing the case files on her desk when her phone started to vibrate on her desk. She picked it up and seen who it was and a smile spread across her face.

"Hey," She said picking up the phone.

"Hi" Fitz responded.

"What are you doing?" Olivia asked with a smile plastered across her face.

"Thinking about you. Come over I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

Fitz sits on the phone without responding

"Fitz?"

He huffed. "Be here in 15 minutes." with that he hung up the phone.

Olivia didn't need any other instruction. She hurried off the phone, slid her slippers on and gathered her things. She made sure everything was turned off and locked up as she headed out the door. She got to the elevator and pushed the number panel that was on the wall. Once she got to the lower level of her office building she said goodbye to her security guard that Fitz make her get since she leaves her office at such late hours.

"Goodnight Jerry." She said waving

"Goodnight to you too Ms. Pope."

With that, she got into her car and sped off.

Meanwhile, Fitz was setting up the remainder of his surprise. He had already had the rose petals leading from the front door, up to the stairs, through his room, on the bed, and inside the bathroom. He had candles lit everywhere, some lying on the countertop and on the ledges of the big oval tub. He had a bottle of Château Margaux chilling in an ice box. All he needed was for his Livvie to hurry up and get there.

Olivia was just a few minutes away from Fitz' house. She was really glad that he had called her and asked for her to come over. She hadn't seen him in over a week due to both of their busy work schedules. Fitz is a pediatrician, so he's working 12-hour shifts and with having this huge case she's getting off later than she usually does and Olivia has really been missing her man. She just couldn't wait to see him.

Once Olivia got to Fitz' condo she parked right next to his Benz. She got out the car and clicked the button to lock her doors while searching for the key he gave her to get inside his home. It was practically like she lived there. She had a key to his house and she had lots of her own personal belongings there as well. Olivia found the key and opened the front door with it. The first thing she saw was the rose petals that scattered the floor. All she could do was smile. Fitz always knew what to do to make her smile. She heard a faint noise in the background. She figured it was probably the TV or something.

"Fitz" She yelled while she put her keys and purse down on the small table that was pushed against the wall.

She knew he was upstairs so she headed up to his bedroom. She was more rose petals. When she entered the room she saw the lights were dimmed low and even more petals on the bed and some leading into the bathroom. Fitz then existed from the bathroom. Olivia looked up at him. He was wearing grey sweats and nothing else. She couldn't take her eyes off him.

"See something you like?" He asked, walking over to her.

She shook her head yes.

When Fitz got to her he took her in his arms hugging her.

"I missed you so much." He said

"I missed you too," Olivia responded back, returning the hug

"So what's all this?" she said gesturing towards the rose petals.

"Well you've been working these crazy hours dealing with case your on and I've been pulling in long hours at the hospital, so I've barely had a chance to see you all week and I wanted to do something to help you relax." He explained

Olivia just smiled "Aww babe, this is so nice." She said planting a kiss on his lips

Fitz returned the kiss "No problem. Now all I need for you to do is go into that bathroom, take off your clothes, get in the tub and relax."

Olivia did what she was told and went to the bathroom and got in the bath. Once she settled in the tub Fitz sat beside her on the floor and poured him and her a glass of wine. He handed her the glass and she gladly took it, taking a sip from it.

"Aren't you going to join me?"

He shook his head no. "I took a shower before you came. I wanted for you to just sit back and relax."

That's exactly what she did. Relaxed. Olivia couldn't think of the last time she had actually relaxed and chilled. As she nursed her glass of wine and soaked inside the tub, Fitz couldn't help but to look at her.

Olivia glanced over at him. "What?'

"Nothing, you just look so peaceful. That's all."

Olivia nodded in agreement.

"I am at peace. I don't remember the last time I've felt this relaxed. There's no arguing with my team, flipping through papers, people coming in and out of my office. Just nice and quiet. Thank baby, for real. I really did need this." Olivia said raising up and puckering her lips out for him to kiss.

Fitz got off the floor and bent down to return this kiss "As I said, no problem. Now I'm going to let you relax and I have one more thing to grab. If you need me just yell for me. Okay?"

"Okay." She said back with a smile

Fitz then walked out the bathroom shutting the door behind him. He walked over to his closet and grabbed the strawberry scented oil for the store that he went to earlier that day, putting it on the dresser so he could just grab it when Liv got out the bath. He decided to put on a little music while we waited for her. He went over to his nightstand and turned on the speaker. He didn't know what to play so he went to the playlist Olivia had sent him.

Olivia heard the music playing in the room and noticed that it was a song she was familiar with and decided to get out of the tub. She finished the remaining liquid that was in her wine glass and stepped out the tub, wrapping her towel around her. Olivia took the stopper out of the tub and let the water go down the drain. She walked out the door to the bathroom, clicking the light off in the process.

When she walked and saw Fitz sitting on the bed.

"Hi." She smiled at him

"Hi," Fitz said matching her smile

"How was your bath?"

"Very relaxing. I need that and those 2 ½ glasses of wine." Olivia said as she walked over to the bed.

Fitz laughed "Liv. You did not have almost 3 glasses of wine?"

"Fitz you know I drink wine like its Kool-Aid!" She expressed, drying off her body

Fitz got up and walked over to his dresser and picked up the oil.

"I'm going to give you a full body massage, so after you dry off ima need you lay flat on your tummy so I can get to work."

"Oooh, a nice warm bath, several glasses of one of my favorite wines, and a body massages from my baby?" Olivia said climbing up in the bed.

Once Olivia was situated in the bed Fitz got on the bed, straddling the back of thighs.

"Are you comfortable?" He asked

"Mhmm"

With that, he drizzled the oil onto his hand. Fitz started with Olivia's neck slowly kneading out the knots and kinks that had formed there. He shoulders worked is way down to the middle of the back. Olivia moaned in pain and pleasure as Fitz worked his way down her legs. He repeated this a few more times before he moved to the front of her body.

"Livvie"

"Hmm?"

"Can you turn around for me?"

Olivia flipped her body over and looked up at Fitz propped up on his knees. He crawled over to her, placing a kiss on her lips.

"Are you enjoying your massage?" He asked

"Yes"

"Good, cause I'm not finished," Fitz said, pouring more oil into his hands

At this point, Olivia was turned on and couldn't wait for him to resume his massage. She didn't realize her breast was aching for his touch until he cupped firmly into his hands. Olivia gasped out, biting her lip as Fitz hands expertly rubbed the oil across her hard nipples.

Fitz drizzled more oil over her stomach. His hands seemed to be everywhere except where she needed them to be.

"Fitz" Olivia moaned out

"Not yet, baby, I gotta finished your massage." He said with a smirk plastered across his face

He worked his way down her stomach and to her legs, massaging her thighs. Olivia was like putty in his hands. She was squirming and moving around.

"Babe stay still so I can finish"

Olivia didn't want him to finish. She wanted to be touched.

"No, touch me"

Fitz chuckled "In due time."

Olivia started rocking and shifting on the bed. She hated being teased and he knew that. Fitz figured that she suffered enough. He kissed up thighs, to her flat stomach, over her breast, then finally to her neck. He kissed her neck and then ear whispering to her.

"Where do you need me to touch you?"

Olivia took his hand and dragged it to the one place he didn't touch.

"Here"

"Here?" Fitz asked, lightly brushing his fingers across her most sensitive spot

"Yeeeessss"

Fitz then started to pepper kisses over her neck and down to her breast, sucking a nipple into his mouth He then pushed her legs apart, sliding his hands in between her thighs. Olivia closed her eyes when she felt his fingers touch her. It had been so long since she had felt his touch. With one hand he spread her open and the other he used to draw circles around her clit.

"Oh, fuck"

Fitz was teasing her in the most delicious way ever. His fingers wandering over her, going a mile a minute, working her body over. Olivia could feel her heart beating and throbbing in her chest. Each stroke of his fingers made her stomach twist and flutter. He enjoyed the look on her face. The way she bit her lip, the way she swarmed. He was loving it all.

"Fuuuck, I'm close" She cried out

Fitz speeds up the motions, slipping two fingers inside her. Olivia's legs started to shake, and back started to arch and she grabs his wrist, calling out his name as she came around his fingers.

He sat back and looked at his work with a smile on his face. Olivia was still panting.

She sat up "Fitz, I need you."

Olivia was clawing at the sweats he had on. She could see the print of his dick as she was tugging his pants off. She got his sweats off seen that we was going commando and he was ready, he was past ready. Oliva threw his pants on the ground and crawled back up to the bed. He followed her hovering over her, kissing her cheek and traveling over to her neck, sucking on it until he left a mark.

Olivia took matters into her own hands and guiding him to where she needed him to be. Fitz positioned himself at the perfect angel and slid in. He was home. Olivia gasped as he pushed himself deeper within her

"Oh shit" Fitz groaned

Olivia's head fell back and rested on the pillows that were behind her. " Faster Fitz" Olivia wrapped her around his back clawing at it "More"

Fitz looked down at her to see her face in complete bliss. "You're so beautiful" He then bent his head down to give her a kiss. Her lips were soft against his. Olivia opened her mouth deepening their kiss. Olivia was so close and she could tell he was too so she wrapped her legs around his waist, thrusting her hips and begging for him to go deeper.

He speeds up his thrusts. "Are you close Livvie?"

"I'm so close Fitz, oh fuuuck." Olivia couldn't control herself

"Fuck, hold it, hold it for daddy."

"I can't, just please make me come."

Olivia was trying, but she couldn't it felt too good to her. Fitz reached down and began to circle her bundle of nerves.

"Baby I - Ohhh GOD, FIITZZ." she screamed as her body stilled, then shook as her orgasm took over her and Fitz following along with her. He got off from her and rolled over to the side of the bed that he sleeps on.

"That was amazing!" Olivia panted out

Fitz shook his head in agreeance

Olivia slid next to him, resting her head on his arm. " Thank you, baby, I needed that. The bath, the massage, and the sex."

"Anytime. You seriously need to cut back on the work. I miss you"

"I miss you too," Olivia said drifting off into la-la land

Fitz kissed her forehead" Are you gonna put on some clothes?"

"Nope," Olivia got under the covers and started to drift again. With that Fitz got up to turn the light and speaker off, slid under the covers to snuggle with his girl.

"I love you Livvie," He said within minutes they were both knocked out cold.


End file.
